


Nimir-Raj

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Micah Callahan, Nimir-Raj of the Maneaters Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimir-Raj

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marien in the Yuletide 2008 Fic Exchange. She wanted a story about Micah without Anita being in it.

It wasn't often that he took the time to wander off and be by himself. With all of the new changes to their pard as of late, he spent most of his time keeping an eye on the rest of them and making sure that they were okay.

As okay as any of them could be right now.

He had never expected to become the leader of their pard, their Nimir-Raj. Merle had been the Nimir-Raj and that was how it should have stayed. However, circumstances being what they were, it wasn't as if he could turn the role down. He was stronger than most of them and he could withstand much more than the rest of their broken people could.

It didn't mean that he had to like it. It didn't mean that he had to be any more accepting of what he saw was going on around them.

For what seemed to be the thousandth time, he cursed the person -- no, the _creature_ \-- who had caused their pard so much pain and had taken so much from them.

He couldn't hold it against Merle that he wasn't willing to risk his humanity and stay their leader. They were dealing with someone that no leopard had ever come in contact with.

His own humanity seemed to him like a small price to pay at the time to try to be a shield between their enemies and his pard. He could shift from human to leopard seamlessly and didn't seem to need the rest that other shape shifters needed between changes. He had thought of it as a weapon he could use to protect his people.

How little they had all known what would happen.

Sighing, he wandered down to sit against the tree that had become his one place that he did most of his thinking. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the tree and took a deep breath.He had to get them out of this. He had to get them away and far from Chimera's reach.

He wasn't even sure that was possible, but he had to try. These were _his_ people and his pard that were being broken and abused by Chimera. These were his people that he needed to protect. These were his people that he had to look after and give a better life to.

That's what a Nimir-Raj was supposed to do. He was expected to protect and keep the leopards safe. He was bound to lead them wisely and guarantee them a better way of life, and Micah took this responsibilities very personally. It was why he had agreed to step up and lead, because he wanted to take care of his people.

He closed his eyes as he felt the sting of tears in them. This was the reason he had to get away from the others and be alone for a few moments. He didn't want them to see him like this.

It was his job and responsibility to show them nothing but strength and confidence. He was supposed to make them believe that things would get better -- that he could get them away from all of this horror and abuse.

Therefore, it wouldn't do for any of the pard to see their Nimir-Raj giving into feelings of despair or worry. It wouldn't be very reassuring if any of them saw him letting out his more negative emotions and actually shedding tears about all of this and his worry for the future. He was always supposed to be fierce towards their enemies and compassionate towards his pard members. It's what his ancestors would expect of any Nimir-Raj of their pard.

He doubted any of his ancestors had faced any threat quite like the one they faced now. He doubted any of their ancestors had found themselves in the grips of a madman like Chimera and his hyenas. The hyenas outnumbered the leopards by so many that a head-on attack against them just wasn't logical or smart. Their pard would be wiped out.

And that was something he would NOT allow; he would not lead his people into certain death by attacking Chimera and the hyenas.

That meant that the only thing left was to retreat. He would find the pard a safe place far from here. Some place that they would be safe until Chimera managed to find them again -- as he always did.

However, if his pard took on more leopards, they would have a fighting chance.

With this thought in mind, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope that he had opened and read many times over the last few days. The paper crinkled as he unfolded it and held it up to the light.

The letter was from a female leopard, Elizabeth, whom he had met out at a club once. He had been surprised when the letter arrived, and bemused that she had contacted him for this. In her letter, she had explained that her pard had recently lost its leader and they were in need of his help and his strength. Apparently, there was a threat from werewolves and vampires, and the Blooddrinkers Clan -- her pard -- were too few in number to fight the odds on their own.

He believed that this could definitely be a solution to the mutual problems of the two broken pards. If they merged together and became one, then their enemies wouldn't have an easy time running over them. They would have a better chance of defending themselves and overcoming if they worked together.

He sighed and in his mind, he could already hear the protests of some of the members of the pard if he decided to go this route. Who was he to make such a decision about them and their futures?

He snarled a little in his throat as he imagined the questions.

Who was he?

He was Micah Callahan, Nimir-Raj of the Maneaters Clan.

His word was law, or it was supposed to be. Their former Nimir-Raj hadn't been willing to take the risks for the pard that Micah was, and this was just one more example of something he was willing to do for the good of the pard.

He would move their pard to St. Louis as requested by Elizabeth. He would form both pards into one single cohesive and healthy unit. They would both heal and they would be able to take a stand against their enemies. He would make sure of it.

Micah let out a breath and for the first time in a long time he had hope that his people were going to survive. They would escape this place, escape Chimera, and they would go to St. Louis. The Maneaters Clan and the Blooddrinkers Clan would become one... and each leopard of their pard would heal and be safe.

He got to his feet and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Now he just had to tell the others what they were going to do. Nodding once with determination, he turned and started the walk back to the house where the rest of the pard was waiting for him. Today was going to be the first day of many changes coming for their pard, and Micah would be there to lead them and to keep them safe.

It was what a Nimir-Raj did, after all.


End file.
